


Have you Noticed?

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Anxiety, Disassociation, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Canon, Senior year, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Janis isn't doing very okay and her friends are worried, so they make a plan.TW: Implied Eating Disorder, Underage Smoking, Suicide Mentions?
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Have you Noticed?

freaks and karen, 2:24 p.m.

**_Lioness_ ** _has removed **artfreak** from the chat. _

**Lioness:** I normally wouldn't ever care enough to say this, but I'm really worried about Janis. 

**thegay:** wats wrong

**Lioness:** does janis smoke? 

**thegay:** no?

**Lioness:** attachment.jpg

**Lioness:** I'm pretty sure this is her. She's drawing and she dresses just like Janis.

**thegay:** that's what she was wearing today WHAT IS HAPPENING?

**Lioness:** I mean, I guess she does always kinda smell like smoke.

**thegay:** i'm such an idiot

**Lioness:** No arguments here. 

**thegay:** she's always said that it's because her mom smokes. also, >:((( 

**Lioness:** She's been super off recently. She's barely eating, her eyes are always glazed over, she seems really sad, and she's always snapping. 

**thegay:** i'm gonna talk to her

**Lioness:** Make sure she's okay, and tell me if there's anything I can do. 

**thegay:** honestly? you could probably just ask her to watch a movie and cuddle with her or something

**Lioness:** I'll think about it. It's not as easy as "hey, Janis, you're sad, wanna cuddle?" 

**thegay:** when she's being distant, it kinda is

**Lioness:** My relationship with Janis is different than yours with her. It's not that easy, she doesn't trust me as much, and I really don't blame her. 

**thegay:** reggie, i am almost positive she'd love it. anyway i'm gonna go over and check on her

**Lioness:** Okay. 

**Lioness:** Call me Reggie again and I'll cut your throat and then Janis's.

**thegay:** you wouldn't you love her

\-----------

Damian entered through Janis's window to find her curled in her blankets, crying. "Oh, darling... we really need to talk." She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her so only her eyes were exposed. He sat down on her bed, holding the blanket-wrapped gremlin that was his soulmate, Janis Sarkisian. "Regina said she saw you smoking." 

She didn't really know what to say so she just cried harder. "I'm so... sorry," She choked out. "I'm trying to figure out how to cope, I just don't know how." 

"I know, sweetheart, but this really needs to stop. It's really unhealthy." She nodded, leaning into him, as she usually did whenever she felt like the world was ending and she wanted the noises in her head to just leave her alone. 

A knock came at the door. Neither of the pair answered so she let herself in. "Hey." Regina said, her voice a soft whisper. Damian started to get up but Janis reached out to pull his hand. 

"Don't leave! I'm sad!" She whined. He still left anyway.

"I think we're going to have Regina take over, okay?" Her eyes pleaded him to stay, but he knew that it would benefit her eventually. "You're gonna be okay, love. No matter how hard it is or how long it takes, we'll get you there." Regina sat down next to Janis, grabbing her hand, waiting for Janis to move closer. Almost immediately, she scooted to Regina's side, becoming comfortable as quickly as she would with Damian.   
  
Regina was slightly taken aback, but soon she found her hands were in Janis's hair, trying her best to comfort her. "Honey, I'm really worried about you. I saw you smoking and I'll be honest, I'm a little worried." 

Janis was sniffling. "I really wanna get better. I don't want to keep hurting this bad but I just get so worried and it's hard to handle." Regina nodded, mindlessly playing with Janis's hair. 

"Good thing I know how to start." Janis looked up at her with questioning eyes. "You're gonna eat, and you're going to try to stop smoking. You need something in your system, Jan. You're getting really snappy and distant. I'm so scared that I'm gonna lose you." She held Janis tighter as if she would disappear if she let go. "I can't lose you, Janis." 


End file.
